vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zebra
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Zebra Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, Gourmet Food Provider, One member of the Four Heavenly Kings Destructive Capacity: Town Level+, likely higher with Voice Missile and Death Noise | Country Level '''(defeated a Mounturtle who can oneshot Europe) | At least '''Country Level+ (is the most powerful of the Heavenly Kings, Toriko admited it too) Speed: Faster than the eye+ movement speed, Supersonic reactions and attack speed | At least Hypersonic+ movement speed via powerscaling, Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (triple digits, given he should be around Toriko’s level of speed) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class G (was held in place by four execution beasts weighing 500,000 tons each and managed to pull them back, while restrained by chains connected to each of the four beasts (sorta like a tug of war-like situation, Zebra’s two arms and legs are connected to the four beasts which ran in opposite directions to pull off his limbs, he pulled them back with their own force as opposed to getting his limbs pulled off) | At least Class T+ '''(should be on par with Toriko who carried a bowl of food heavy enough to feed the whole of the human world) Striking Strength: Class TJ+ (was able to physically beat down a monster Toriko used a 15 Ren Kugi Punch and a Leg Fork to damage, although Toriko’s attacks made mincemeat of two of the monster’s head, it is still a notable feat) | '''Class ZJ | At least Class ZJ+ (physically stronger than Toriko) Durability: Multi City-Block Level (took a 4 Ren Kugi Punch from a Nitro, also via powerscaling from Toriko) | Country Level (tanked several magma blasts from Mounturtle at the epicenter, and literally laughed them off, also withstood a huge beating from the far more powerful Four Beast main body) | At least Country Level+ Stamina: Extremely large on a grand scale of things (was able to keep his Echo Map active for 5 hours straight, a technique that was stated to burn off 200,000 calories per second. The feat equals the energy equivalent of swimming for 3.9km, biking for 180km or running a marathon for 195km), however can be seen as insufficient considering battle requires Zebra to burn through large calorie amounts. Zebra even during a day where he’s at rest not doing anything metabolizes through 100,000,000 calories (about 60 times the amount a normal human goes through), when engaged in battle however he expends about 10 times the amount of normal energy, has a calorie limit of about 4,500,000,000 (His stamina is larger than Toriko's stamina) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely skilled fighter, given both his status as Heavenly King, and his constant fights with Toriko Weakness: Rather short tempered, the calorie restoration granted by his “Anger” only lasts for 5 minutes, even if his stamina is restored, if his throat is hoarse, he can’t use any of his sound attacks, like when he used his Echo Map during a lot of time. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, inhuman hearing (can hear voices or even a coin drop over tens of kilometers as stated by Toriko), sound manipulation (Zebra’s sound attacks have all the same mechanics as standard sound, including increasing in speed as they travel through water), vibration emission (can use this in conjunction with physical strikes), flight (via his Voice, can also extend this to others), can fire sound blast with huge AoE, can generate sound blades with his Voice, able to project sound as invisible barriers in the form of armor or walls (can use this to shield others as well as himself), radar sense via ultrasonic waves, can generate a special sound which is (supposedly) fatal to any who hear it, expert hand-to-hand combatant (can brawl with Toriko on equal grounds), Gourmet Cells (specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the ‘tastes’ of their gourmet cells, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body) Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Gourmet Cells: Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual’s Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the ‘tastes’ of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to ‘evolve’; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring the their body at the cellular level. Anger: Zebra, possibly through his body producing massive amounts of adrenaline, is able temporarily regain his stamina by turning his raw anger into bodily energy. This can only be done if Zebra is incredibly enraged; he will sometimes even allow opponents to strike him in order to force himself to become angry. Although the process behind it is unknown, the effect is similar to Toriko’s use of Autophagy to regain energy, and has a similarly limited duration. - Voice: Zebra hunts using his ability to create and manipulate sound waves through his superhumanly powerful voice, resulting in very powerful mid and long-range attacks and other sound-related abilities. His exceptional control over these techniques allows him to project his voice over dozens of kilometers both above and below ground, and to generate everything from massive shockwaves to precise ‘blades’ of sound. The physical destructiveness of the sound can be augmented using tones which are inherently painful for humans or wild beasts to hear, and the fact that his abilities move at the speed of sound makes them nearly unavoidable. Zebra can strain his throat if he uses his sound abilities too much, resulting in him losing his voice for a period of time. - Sound Blasts: Zebra mostly uses his Voice to launch powerful blasts of sound at his opponent(s). The area of effect of some of his attacks is quite extreme, spanning at least hundreds of kilometers, though he has some degree of control over it and can concentrate it onto his foe. Sound Bazooka: Zebra lets out an unbelievably loud scream with enough force to destroy his cell in Honey Prison and his enormous chains, and make the giant beasts around him pass out. He has to charge this technique for a while beforehand. Thunder Noise: Zebra shouts upward into the air, where a "cloud" of sound forms. The sound echoes within the cloud, becoming louder and more intense, before falling from the sky as thunderbolt like blasts of sound. Meteor Noise: A more powerful version of Thunder Noise in which the intensity and area of effect are amplified several times, but also requires a longer charge time. Voice Meteor Shower: Derived from Meteor Noise, Zebra creates a multitude of meteors made of sound to rain down on an opponent. Voice Missile: Zebra screams out a large burst of sound as strong as a missile. Zebra can fire several of these attacks in quick succession. Voice Burst: A powerful technique similar to Voice Missile, but with a much broader 'spread'. Voice Breath: Zebra opens his mouth very wide and generates a powerful short range sound attack. Rather than 'blasting' the opponent like many of Zebra's other attacks, the technique creates a very powerful crushing force right in front of him. Voice Cutter: Zebra uses his voice to cut his enemy (possibly through high-frequency vibrations). He is able to do this with his back turned to the enemy. Rather than a shockwave, the vibrations produce thin 'blades' of sound. Single Slash Voice Cutter: Zebra uses a more focused version of Voice Cutter. It forms a single, powerful sound blade. Machine Gun Voice: Zebra shoots a lot of small voice "bullets" using a staccato shout. Death Sound: Zebra can use his voice to emulate the footsteps of the Grim Reaper. The resulting sound is "undoubtedly" fatal to any who hear it. - Melee Techniques: Zebra is able to use his Voice in conjuction with his hand-to-hand skill. Beat Punch: Zebra, in order to increase the destructive power of his punch, uses vibrations of sound to complement his physical punching power. This increases the destructive power of the punch many fold, and allow the punch to cause massive internal damage, in addition to the physical impact of the punch. Sound Knuckle: Zebra creates a bubble of sound around his fist to increase the power of his punch (similar to wearing brass knuckles in real life). - Defensive Techniques: Techniques in which Zebra uses his Voice to bolster his defenses. Sound Armor: Zebra surrounds himself or someone else with an armor of sound. Sound Wall: Zebra makes a wall of sound to block incoming attacks. - Mobility Techniques: Zebra can use his Voice to augment his mobility in various ways. Jet Voice: Zebra surrounds himself (or someone else) with "sound" and propels himself forward (giving himself a form of flight for a moment). - Utility Techniques: Zebra's Voice is extremely versatile, and its use isn't limited to strict battle but can be used for many purposes. Echo Map: Zebra sends out continuous sound waves that let him map out the surrounding area. This is also known as echolocation. He cannot attack while doing this because it requires great concentration. The range of the map is about 70 km around Zebra who can hold this for up to 5 hours without any rest. Voice Sonar: A technique use in conjunction with Echo Map that can detect underwater objects. It's shown to be affect by ultra sonic waves, which make it hard for Zebra to find animals or objects in the water. Sound Bullet: Zebra is able to concentrate and direct his voice over a long distance, roughly 10 km, with great accuracy. He used this skill in to call Toriko a "dumbass" from afar, which Komatsu standing beside him could not hear because of the sound bullet's precision. Strange Voice: Zebra makes a strange sound that drives away creatures. It works by continually changing the sound until he finds a frequency that the animal is agitated by. Roar Bullet: Zebra sends out an "intimidation" sound that scare off wild animals. Weak Point Voice: Zebra uses this to identify an enemy's weak point. - Intimidation: A visual optical illusion which can be used to avoid meaningless battles and can make his enemy shit his pants (he appears like a vicious bloodlusted demon, many creatures are scared as hell of it, it is also a very useful ability against his opponents). Zebra's Intimidation appears as a humanoid bat-like creature with black, heavily scarred skin Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Mellow Cola Arc | President's Training Arc | Cooking Festival Arc Category:Characters Category:Toriko